


VID: Crystals

by se42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: The new Knights of the Round Table (in space).





	VID: Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Made for dirty_diana for Spring Equinox 2018: Folklore, Fairytales, Legends, and Mythology!  
> SG-1 Team, season 9-10 ensemble.  
> Music: "Crystals" by Of Monsters and Men  
> Length: 4:02

Alternate streaming: [on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/263548837)

vimeo password = **equinox**

 

[on Dreamwidth](https://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/25997.html) (with downloads)  //  [on Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/174099071584/stargate-sg-1-season-9-10-team-20-ensemble-vid)

 


End file.
